langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
The English Verb
Simple Present / Present Continuous 1. Every Monday, Sally drives her kids to football practice. 2. Usually, I work as a secretary at ABT, but this summer I am studying French at a language school in Paris. That is why I am in Paris. 3. Shhhhh! Be quiet! John is sleeping. 4. Don't forget to take your umbrella. It is raining. 5. I hate living in Seattle because it always rains. 6. I'm sorry I can't hear what you are saying because everybody is talking so loudly. 7. Justin is currently writing a book about his adventures in Tibet. I hope he can find a good publisher when he is finished. 8. Jim: Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Denise: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. I am going to a movie tonight with some friends. 9. The business cards are normally printed by a company in New York. Their prices are inexpensive, yet the quality of their work is quite good. 10. This delicious chocolate is made by a small chocolatier in Zurich, Switzerland. A Trekking Journal November 12, 1997 Today is the second day of my trek around Mount Annapurna. I am exhausted and my legs are shaking ; I just hope I am able to complete the trek. My feet are really killing me and my toes are bleeding, but I still want to continue. Nepal is a fascinating country, but I have a great deal to learn. Everything is so different, and I am trying to adapt to the new way of life here. I am learning a little bit of the language to make communication easier; unfortunately, I don't learn foreign languages quickly. Although I don't understand much yet, I believe that I am gradually improving. I am currently travelling with Liam, a student from Leeds University in England. He is a nice guy, but impatient. He always walks ahead of me and complains that I am too slow. I (do) am doing my best to keep up with him, but he is younger and stronger than I am. Maybe, I am just feeling sorry for myself because I am getting old. Right now, Liam (sit) is sitting with the owner of the inn. They (discuss) are discussing the differences between life in England and life in Nepal. I (know, not) don't know the real name of the owner, but everybody (call, just) just calls him Tam. Tam (speak) speaks English very well and he (try) is trying to teach Liam some words in Nepali. Every time Tam (say) says a new word, Liam (try) tries to repeat it. Unfortunately, Liam (seem, also) also seems to have difficulty learning foreign languages. I just hope we don't get lost and have to ask for directions. Simple Past / Past Continuous 1. A: What were you doing when the accident occurred? B: I was trying to change a light bulb that had burnt out. 2. After I found the wallet full of money, I immediately went to the police and turned it in. 3. The doctor said that Tom was too sick to go to work and that he needed to stay at home for a couple of days. 4. Sebastian arrived at Susan's house a little before 9:00 PM, but she was not there. She was studying at the library for her final examination in French. 5. Sandy is in the living room watching television. At this time yesterday, she was also watching television. That's all she ever does! 6. A: I called you last night after dinner, but you were not there. Where were you? B: I was working out at the fitness center. 7. When I walked into the busy office, the secretary was talking on the phone with a customer, several clerks were busily working at their desks, and two managers (discuss, quietly) were quietly discussing methods to improve customer service. 8. I (watch) was watching a mystery movie on TV when the electricity went out. Now I am never going to find out how the movie ends. 9. Sharon (be) was in the room when John told me what happened, but she didn't hear anything because she (listen, not) wasn't listening. 10. It's strange that you (call) called because I (think, just) was just thinking about you. 11. The Titanic (cross) was crossing the Atlantic when it (strike) struck an iceberg. 12. When I entered the bazaar, a couple of merchants (bargain, busily) were busily bargaining and (try) were trying to sell their goods to naive tourists who (hunt) were hunting for souvenirs. Some young boys (lead) were leading their donkeys through the narrow streets on their way home. A couple of men (argue) were arguing over the price of a leather belt. I (walk) walked over to a man who (sell) was selling fruit and (buy) bought a banana. 13. The firemen (rescue) rescued the old woman who (be) was trapped on the third floor of the burning building. 14. She was so annoying! She (leave, always) was always leaving her dirty dishes in the sink. I think she (expect, actually) actually expected me to do them for her. 15. Samantha (live) lived in Berlin for more than two years. In fact, she (live) was living there when the Berlin Wall came down. Resurse * Verb Tense Tutorial * List of English Verbs Categorie:Limba engleză